digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shiramu-Kuromu
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Digimon Bronze and Cobalt Versions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:57, April 18, 2011 hello. i have made a digimon called Fan:Goblin-Greymon, and i was wondering if it would be ok with you that i put it in to appear in digimon bronze and colbalt version( and also it next 2 level), and if thats ok i will happly quickly make the changes to it's infomation saying that it appears in it and the info about it. of course if's Ok with you. i was just asking cause it looked the fit in my eye. PS i love your drawing for you digimon(my fav it betabigdramon) please reply back with your answer. not being a suck up but if digimon bronze and colbalt version became a game i would happly buy. oh ok i did'nt notice the Stethadreamon's backstory thing. i've planed to put goblin-greymon up but i kept forgetting a seeing Stethadreamon's made me remember. i've had all the info on it fore mouths. not saying i've copied Stethadreamon's just hit me and made me think. so many people have many idears and once in a while there idears are almost the same. and if you need some more idears for digimon just say cause i've got some i plannning to put on the wikia Personal attack warning This is a warning for sending a PA message to User:72.194.219.6. Discourse on the wiki should remain polite—criticism is to be aimed at content, not other users. You two may continue to discuss the merits of your fangame as long as you like, but do not harass each other. 20:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) DA:X-A Excuse me but...I LOVE THE DIGIEVOLUTIONS OF SLOMON AND TONGMON!!! I am doing a comic book(Digimon Adventure:X-Antibody in Portugal)and I was wondering if the Slomon and the Tongmon could enter as Digimon Guardians? Whit all the thanks Enervar :I'm fine with that, could use the attention to the project after all. Shiramu-Kuromu 00:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Stubs A lot of your fan articles are pretty stubby. However, I see that you are still building something from them. Instead of me just deleting them, could you cut and paste the material to something like "Fan:List of Digimon in Bronze/Cobalt", and then mark the old targets for deletion? Thanks. 23:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :It would probably be better to start a list page for now, then split them off once you get them large enough. 00:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Licensing Shiramu-Kuromu, please, license your fan arts. EVERY fan art must be licensed to it's author, and have his/her permission to be uploaded, in case it belongs to someone else. These are the rules. 21:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Then, just put a license saying something like "This is art of (Digimon name) by Shiramu-Kuromu". Seems like a good solution. 23:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC)